


Intensifying Relations

by PJ1228



Series: Evidence and Relations [12]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During her vacation in Rome, Natalie makes some discoveries...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intensifying Relations

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Forever Knight and its characters were created by Barney Cohen and James D. Parriott and are copyrighted to Sony/Tristar. None of the characters in this story belongs to me. I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made.
> 
>  **Acknowledgements:** Special thanks to Nancy, Doris, and Shenandora for beta reading and suggestions.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Resuming Relations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/318309).

**Intensifying Relations**  
by PJ  
October 2006

 

Natalie gaped in astonishment as Lacroix brushed past the security check, flashing what looked like a diplomat's passport at the officers. Obviously it affected her own Customs procedure as well, because the officer didn't ask her a single question. When they entered the baggage claim area, she was amazed to find her suitcase already waiting for her.

"The benefits of first class travel," Lacroix explained with a shrug and led her towards the exit, where a limo with blacked-out windows was waiting. "Forgive the hurry, my dear, but sunrise is imminent," he apologized.

"What would you have done if the plane had been delayed?" Natalie asked curiously.

"In that unlikely event you would have had the pleasure of spending the day holed up with me in a dark room at the airport hotel," he replied suggestively.

"I see," she remarked and turned her attention towards the window in order to hide her smile.

Natalie couldn't make out much through the tinted glass. She only noticed that an odd anticipation took hold of her that intensified the closer they drew to their destination. They had had a brief quarrel about where she would stay. She had wanted to stay at a hotel, stating her need for privacy and her wish to explore the town by daylight and not only at night. After smiling at her indulgently, he had pointed out the silliness of her request and in the end she had agreed to stay with him.

While she had been lost in thought, Natalie suddenly realized the limo had stopped. Climbing out of the car, she caught sight of a villa. Her heart skipped a beat as she followed Lacroix to the entrance and waited until he had unlocked the door.

"He's not here, if that's your concern," he mentioned before opening the door for her.

"Uh-huh," Natalie mumbled, realizing that this had indeed been the reason for her growing anticipation. She was not ready to face Nick in this situation, uncertain how he might react to the fact that she was having an affair with his master.

With the relief came exhaustion and she suppressed a yawn as Lacroix led her upstairs. After placing her suitcase into one of the guestrooms, he took her hand and led her towards the master bedroom.

"You look tired, my dear," he observed and brushed her coat from her shoulders. "Why don't you get ready for bed and I will join you shortly?"

Natalie nodded and watched him leave the room.

* * *

Lacroix watched the sleeping woman in his bed as he returned an hour later. Smiling, he brushed a stray curl from her face before he stretched out beside her.

* * *

When Natalie woke up, the clock on the nightstand told her that it was late afternoon. Her curiosity got the better of her and she rose from the bed and moved silently towards the window. Making sure that no light fell on the bed and its sleeping occupant, she slid behind the heavy drapes and opened the blinds to take a peak at the city beyond.

The view was breathtaking. The villa was positioned on a hill and in the distance she could make out the gleaming roofs of the city. A beautiful lane adorned with trees snaked its way down the hill.

In an attempt to get a better view of the surrounding garden, she leaned forward, completely unaware that the movement caused the curtain to move with her, allowing a beam of sunlight into the bedroom.

A growl alerted her to her mistake and, startled, she retreated from the window, re-arranging the curtain into its proper place.

"Is that any way to treat your host?" Lacroix hissed angrily, holding his burned cheek.

"Oops. I'm sorry," Natalie replied, trying in vain to hide her amusement. "Is there something I can do?"

"Of course there is," Lacroix said in a hoarse voice and reached for her.

Getting the hint, Natalie moved on top of him. Avoiding his scorched cheek, she placed tentative kisses on his face. Then she moved lower towards his chest, where she gave his nipples a tender treatment with her tongue and fingertips. Growing bold from his purrs of pleasure, she kissed her way further down. Wetting her lips, she was about to take him into her mouth when she felt an iron grip on her shoulders. Looking up, she gazed into golden eyes.

"I appreciate the intention, but that is not a wise idea if you wish to survive this night," Lacroix said hoarsely.

Natalie blanched slightly and nodded.

"Which doesn't mean that you have to stop altogether," he added with amusement in his voice.

Natalie gave him a genuine smile and moved to straddle him. Slowly she sank down on him, closing her eyes as he glided effortlessly inside her. She cherished the moment for several seconds, then she began to move. After allowing her her own rhythm for a while, Lacroix reached for her hips and thrust upwards, forcing his own speed on her. Natalie was rapidly climbing towards the edge. She bent backwards in ecstasy to give him deeper access. Instantly she felt him against her ultimate point of pleasure and as he rubbed his thumb against her clit, she climaxed in a fierce orgasm. She knew her contractions would give him extreme delight, although it wasn't enough to trigger his own release.

As her senses returned to normal, he drew her close and flipped them over without leaving her. Then he began to thrust, taking her to the edge anew. Natalie groaned in bliss at the sensations he caused inside her. As she bared her neck, he sank his fangs into her vein and growled in pleasure as his release ripped through him, taking her over the edge again.

Natalie brushed her hand tenderly across his cheek, amazed to find no mark of the burns left. "So, am I forgiven?" she asked.

He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her lips passionately. "No," he replied and chuckled at her shocked expression. "I will have my revenge another time."

Natalie swallowed, not certain if he was serious or not.

* * *

"Perhaps you're too exhausted to explore the city tonight?" Lacroix asked after Natalie had drifted in and out of sleep several times.

She sat up determinedly. "No, I want to see something on my vacation. I don't want to spend all the time in bed," she said. "But I'll have to eat something first."

"Why not combine one thing with another?" he suggested. "Rome has plenty of food to offer."

* * *

After they had walked down the lane, they reached the busier part of the Via Veneto. Natalie was surprised when Lacroix led her towards one of the plainer restaurants.

"Lucio! Sei di ritorno," an elderly woman cried out. < _you're back >_

Natalie's jaw dropped as she rushed towards Lacroix, who raised her wrinkled hands towards his lips and placed tender kisses upon each.

"Roberta, come è stasera la mia ragazza?" < _how is my girl tonight >_

Natalie listened in fascination as they exchanged several words. Although she didn't understand what was being said, she liked the sound of the language and she could listen to Lacroix's voice all evening.

She cast him a curious glance after they had sat down at a table in the garden.

"Roberta is the cook of this establishment," he explained. "They say her meals are exquisite."

"What about the garlic?" Natalie asked.

"Roberta knows my preferences," Lacroix said smoothly.

"She knows what you are?" Natalie asked amazed.

"She has my trust," he replied.

"Then she must be very special," Natalie said thoughtfully.

Lacroix merely replied with a secretive smile.

The arrival of Natalie's dinner ended their conversation. She devoured it hungrily and ended with a cassata and an espresso.

Sated, she was ready to explore the city. Lacroix took her to the Colosseum first. It was already closed to the public, so they were able to explore it on their own.

"It might give you an impression of Rome's grandeur", he said after landing in the middle of the arena. "I had seen its progress on several visits to Rome in my mortal lifetime. Unfortunately I was prevented from attending its opening in 80 AD."

Natalie stood in awe, marveling at the construction. She listened in fascination as he led her around, explaining the function of every part. Then they proceeded to the adjoining Forum Romanum. Although the place consisted mostly of ruins, Natalie was able to imagine it in its undamaged state, thanks to Lacroix's detailed description. They ended this first sightseeing tour with a view from the Monte Palatino before heading back home.

* * *

When they returned to the villa, Natalie was exhausted and readily accepted a glass of wine in the parlour. This was her first opportunity to take a look around. The room was dominated by a grand piano, which she recognized as Nick's. She tenderly brushed her hands over the smooth surface. When she looked up again, Lacroix regarded her with a scowl on his face.

"Has he joined the local police force?" she asked, ignoring his expression.

"No," Lacroix chuckled. "Nicholas has chosen a more agreeable profession. He's gone back to teaching and is giving piano lessons at the Accademia di Santa Cecilia."

Natalie listened in fascination. She remembered when Nick had told her how much he had liked to work with students back in the fifties. "And can he stay away that long from his work?" she inquired.

"He's taken a sabbatical," Lacroix replied with a shrug.

Natalie nodded and moved from the piano bench around the room, discovering several items that had once belonged in the loft. Despite the evidence in front of her eyes, she had difficulties picturing Nick and his master setting up a household together.

"May I ask what you find so amusing, my dear?" Lacroix asked as she couldn't suppress a giggle.

"Sorry, but this concept of you and Nick moving in together...," she said, gesturing around the room.

"I assure you we have plenty experience in that regard," Lacroix said austerely. "Although we had a rather intense debate about that mantelpiece Nicholas wanted to install in the parlour."

"I take it you won," Natalie concluded as she regarded the smooth marble mantel that matched perfectly to the rest of the room.

"Of course I did," he confirmed. "The house is mine after all."

"Will you show me the rest of it?" she suggested, steering the topic away from Nick.

"If you wish," he said and offered her his arm.

* * *

After an extended tour through numerous rooms, including a well-stocked library, they returned to the hall.

"What's down there?" Natalie asked and pointed to a door under the staircase.

"Just the cellar," Lacroix replied neutrally, but Natalie suspected that this was a deliberate understatement. He had taken her once into the 'cellar' of his mansion in Toronto and the mere memory of the treatment she had received there caused her legs to go weak. She assumed that he would have a similar version of his 'dungeon' down here.

"Uh-huh," she mumbled and retreated from the door, quite aware of his intense gaze on her. Clearing her throat, she asked, "May I use your phone? I promised Schanke I'd give him a call."

"Certainly," he replied graceously and retreated into his study to give her some privacy.

* * *

"Hi, Schanke, it's me, Nat," she said after he had answered the phone.

"Hey, Nat, how's your vacation?"

"Great so far," she stated with enthusiasm. "Rome's just wonderful."

"And the Italians? Met anyone interesting?" Schanke asked.

"No, I haven't found Nick, if that's who you mean," Nat replied with a laugh.

"Well, just keep looking," Schanke said. There was a moment of silence. "Look, Nat, I've gotta go. Enjoy your trip, okay? Hasta la bye-bye." He hung up without waiting for her to reply.

Natalie replaced the receiver and furrowed her brow in confusion. "That was odd," she said to herself.

"What was odd, my dear?" Lacroix inquired as he strolled into the parlour with a glass of blood in his hand.

"Schanke," she replied. "He no longer seemed concerned at all about my trip."

Lacroix reached for the wine bottle and refilled Natalie's glass. "And why should he be concerned?" he asked.

"Well, considering who I went with... He actually called me crazy when I told him about the trip."

"Really? How quaint," Lacroix remarked in a mocking tone.

"That's why he asked me to call," she said thoughtfully. Shaking her head, she continued, "Well, he's probably pretty busy at work."

"Obviously," Lacroix agreed and pulled her close for a kiss. "Let's retire upstairs, shall we?" he mumbled against her lips.

* * *

Natalie woke with a start. Something didn't seem right and to her shock she soon discovered what it was. She couldn't move a limb. Her arms were spread above her head and tied with her wrists to the headboard. Her legs were spread in an almost indecent angle and tied to the lower bedposts. Stretched out like this, she was rendered completely immobile. Additionally her eyes were covered with a dark cloth, trapping her in absolute darkness. She had been tied up before, but never with such efficiency. Usually it had happened after a dinner date when she knew what awaited her. But this was different... Although she trusted him to a certain degree, there always remained a flicker of doubt. And that caused her heart to beat wildly now as fear took over her senses. She tried to break free from her bonds, but it was a vain effort.

"Lucien?" she asked timidly. "What have you done?"

"I'm merely preventing you from scorching me again," Lacroix's voice whispered close to her ear.

Natalie froze. She hadn't been aware of his closeness.

"I will have my revenge for that now," he announced.

Natalie shivered as she felt his breath on her throat before he scraped his fangs lightly over her sensitive skin. Goosebumps were forming on her skin and she dared not even swallow for fear that he might accidentally cut her vein.

Much to her relief he removed his lips from her throat and licked his way towards her breasts. She took in a sharp breath as he circled one tip with his tongue, teasing it to hardness. A moan escaped her as he closed his lips over the firm nub and began to suck. His hand moved over her belly and inched its way ever so slowly towards the burning spot between her legs. Natalie strained her muscles in an attempt to arch her back. She needed to feel his probing hand that so skillfully evaded her.

After giving her second breast the same treatment, Lacroix brushed his lips across her skin, worshipping her curves with his tongue. After taking a nerve-wracking detour over her hips, he licked his way across her inner thigh.

Natalie whimpered in desire. There was a tension in her muscles that screamed for release. She gasped as he finally licked his tongue over her intimate parts. Just once. The coolness of his tongue causing her to shiver. Then he closed his lips over her hard nub and sucked fiercely.

Natalie groaned. Something inside her gave way and she came in a violent climax.

Lacroix, however, didn't give her the time to ride it out. When the first wave was over he continued to suck on her clit, causing Natalie to scream out in ecstasy as wave after wave of pleasure rocked through her. He raked his nails across her torso, creating a sharp painful counterpoint, that added a further stimulus to her overstrained senses.

Natalie's entire body was on fire. She didn't want him to stop and yet, she desperately craved something more. She moaned in protest as his lips left their position, depriving her of the ongoing stimulation. A moment later she felt him deep inside her, his cool shaft a welcome relief from the fire that burned inside her.

"Yes!" she cried out as his thrust brought him in contact with her point of ultimate pleasure. It only heightened her desire. She needed to feel him in her deepest recesses.

"Deeper, harder!" she urged him on and felt him readily comply until he pounded into her without restraint, driving himself to the edge. With a growl he went for her neck and tore into her skin.

Natalie groaned something inhorerent as a violent climax rocked through her. A feeling of utter bliss and fulfillment claimed her as he sucked fiercely on her neck, while his own release shuddered through them both. Natalie didn't know if the feelings were her own or his. She only knew that she didn't want this to stop. But while she desperately tried to cling to the emotions, darkness overpowered her.

* * *

As Natalie opened her eyes and stared into Lacroix's face, she almost felt embarrassed about the way she had expressed her needs. He had managed to bring out a side in her she had been completely unaware of. While her mind still tried to figure out if that was a hint of concern shown on Lacroix's features, she became aware that her body felt incredibly sore.

"Oh, my," she groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed, my dear," Lacroix's smooth voice broke through the jumble in her head as he reached for her wrists and gently removed her hands from her face. "We all have needs."

"I'm a little scared, Lucien," she admitted. "I've been completely out of control."

He gave her a tender smile and moved his lips close to her ear. "And what makes you so sure that you have been in control before?" he whispered.

Natalie froze and turned her head to him. She wanted to give him a couple of reasons, but her mind refused to process anything useful right now. It would have to wait until later, when she had had a cup of coffee to clear the web in her mind.

She carefully sat up and wanted to go into the bathroom, when her head suddenly started to spin. Instantly she found herself supported by strong arms.

"I've taken a little more than usual," Lacroix informed her. "You should move carefully."

"What?" she gasped in alarm.

"There is no reason for concern. The unsteadiness will pass after you've had something to eat. Why don't you take a relaxing bath while I prepare some nourishment for you?"

"Sounds good," she mumbled and allowed him to help her into the bathroom.

* * *

Natalie leaned back into the tub and groaned as her sore muscles slowly relaxed in the hot water. She had almost dozed off when she heard Lacroix returning with a tray laden with juice, fruits, some toast and a glass filled with a dark liquid. After setting the tray down within reach he shed his robe and climbed into the tub behind her. Then he gently pulled her against him and reached for the glass of juice, raising it towards her lips. Natalie gulped it down in large swallows. Then he fed the fruits and the toast to her.

"Are you feeling better now?" he inquired politely when she had finished her meal.

"I think so, thanks," she replied and leaned comfortably back against him. He held her in a soft embrace until she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Natalie woke refreshed and turned to check her watch. It was ten in the morning. She had slept through the entire night. Beside her, Lacroix lay unmoving, sleeping like the dead. She carefully rose from the bed and grabbed her robe. She moved silently into the guestroom where she took a shower and dressed. After making sure that she had her purse and a dictionary, she left her room, intent on exploring the city by day.

On the way to the stairs, she passed a door that held an odd temptation for her. Lacroix had left it out deliberately on his tour of the house. Given its position next to the master bedroom, Natalie suspected that it led to Nick's private room. Trusting that the ancient was fast asleep, she gave into her curiosity and entered the room.

It was decorated in the dark colours she associated with Nick. Her eyes fell on the familiar mantelpiece, causing her to smile. So the elder had yielded to his son's persistance after all.

The wall above the bed was dominated by a stunning portrait of Lacroix that showed him sitting at the Raven's bar. Natalie remembered having seen it once in the loft, shortly after Nick had finished it. Even then she had felt an odd attraction to the man on the canvas.

"And what did you hope you find here, Doctor?" a sharp voice caused her to whirl around. Much to her embarrassment she found Lacroix standing in the doorway, dressed in his robe. She felt like a school girl, caught doing something forbidden. But soon she managed to regain her composure and straightened her shoulders.

"You skipped this room during the tour. I was just curious," she explained and hastily took another glance around. The desk was covered with loads of sheet music, reminding her of Nick's current profession. But there was nothing that hinted at his former life in Toronto nor any mementos regarding her.

"Since I didn't want to spoil your illusions, I skipped this room on purpose," Lacroix remarked as if he had read her thoughts.

"How thoughtful," Natalie replied sarcastically, shaking off the sadness that had taken hold of her.

"You were on your way out?" Lacroix asked, regarding her attire.

"Yes, I wanted to go sightseeing by day. Do you mind?"

"Certainly not," he replied graciously. "I'll meet up with you after sunset."

Nodding, Natalie walked past him and left the house.

* * *

She followed the road down the hill and entered Roberta's restaurant. She chose the same table in the garden where they had dined the night before. Since it was still before lunch time, she was the only visitor.

"Natalie, isn't it?" Roberta asked in a friendly tone as she handed her the menu.

"Good morning, Roberta," she replied. "Do you have anything for breakfast on your menu?"

"I can make you scrambled eggs and toast, if you like," the elder woman replied.

"Sounds good. And a cappuccino, please."

* * *

"Your English is very good," Natalie observed, after she had received her order.

"I had a good teacher," Roberta replied.

"Uh-huh," Natalie mumbled and hesitated before she continued, "May I ask you something, Roberta?"

The elder woman sat down on the chair opposite from her and nodded encouragingly.

"How long have you known him?"

Roberta smiled and regarded her with a far-away look. "Since I was nine," Roberta said much to Natalie's astonishment. "It happened during the war. Rome had been under massive attack and the house I lived in with my parents collapsed on top of us. He found me amidst the rubble and brought me to an orphan shelter in the countryside."

"He saved you?" Natalie asked, intrigued.

"Yes. He said I reminded him of his daughter."

"Janette?" Natalie asked confused.

"No, I think Divia was her name," Roberta replied thoughtfully. "Anyway, he came by regularly and saw to it that I received a proper education. I grew quite attached to him. He was my hero after all. Then one day he suddenly disappeared without any farewell. I was thirteen then and it broke my heart. I didn't expect to see him ever again."

"But you did," Natalie concluded, fascinated by her tale.

"Yes, I did. It was a coincidence. I ran into him about thirty years later. Imagine my surprise when I realized that he hadn't aged a bit."

"And you were never afraid of him?" Natalie wanted to know.

"No, he gave me no reason," she said with a smile. "But you must excuse me now. I have to get back into the kitchen. This place will be crowded soon."

Natalie nodded and thanked her for the company. She wondered if they had been lovers at one time.

* * *

Upon leaving the restaurant Natalie hailed a taxi that brought her to the Accademia di Santa Cecilia. Her travel guide had informed her that it was one of the oldest musical institutions in the world, founded in 1585.

She entered the building and made her way towards a board listing the academy's teaching staff. She studied the names, but none seemed familar. There was neither a Knight nor any Italian version of the name listed. He certainly wouldn't keep his name when he changed his occupation and Natalie had no clue where to look for. Of course, the easiest way to find out was to ask Lacroix, but she didn't want to evoke the impression that she was solely interested in Nick.

As a male voice roused her from her contemplation, she turned to find a young man standing beside her.

"Excuse me, I don't speak your language," she apologized.

"Can I help you, Signora?" the man offered in English.

"Oh, I was wondering who can give me information regarding a piano course," she asked.

"That would be Dottore Cattani, but he's currently out of town," the young man replied much to her delight.

"When do you expect him back?" she wanted to know.

"At the beginning of the next term, which starts in six weeks," he answered.

"Oh, thank you," Natalie said and turned to go.

"Certainly someone else can answer your questions," the man called after her.

"No, that's not necessary. Thank you," she declined and rushed out of the building, feeling oddly exhilarated by her discovery. Much to her confusion, however, her feelings were ambigious. On the one hand she was sad that she'd miss Nick since her vacation didn't last that long, on the other, she was also relieved that he wouldn't find her in his master's bed, which she still had trouble explaining.

* * *

Natalie used the afternoon to visit the Sistine Chapel. It was something she had wanted to see for a long time and she doubted the sight was suitable for a vampire. She marvelled at Michelangelo's paintings and took her time to absorb the beauty of the architecture. It was already dark when she left the chapel. Much to her surprise she found Lacroix waiting for her near the exit.

"Good evening, my dear," he greeted her and kissed her hand. "Did you have a pleasant day?"

"How did you find me?" Nat asked astonished.

"It was a logic conclusion that you would visit this by day," Lacroix shrugged and smiled at her secretively.

Nodding, Nat accepted the explanation without further consideration. "It must be frustrating that you can't see the artwork," she observed with an amount of glee. She supposed it must be galling to him that he was unable to see such an important work of art.

"On the contrary," he informed her. "I saw the frescos while the paint was still wet."

Natalie looked at him sceptically. "You actually went into a church?"

"My dear, during Michelangelo's working phase it was more a construction site than a church. Even Nicholas spent hours here, discussing the arts with him."

Natalie sighed in resignation. "Is there anyone who you did not know in person?"

"I suppose there are a few of minor importance," Lacroix replied thoughtfully.

Natalie exhaled and slapped his arm, causing him to chuckle.

"You must be hungry after your sightseeing tour," Lacroix observed. "I happen to know an exquisite place to dine with a view of the river."

"Another old acquaintance who alters traditional recipes just to meet your approval?" Natalie asked teasingly.

"No, I'm not familiar with every restaurant owner. I'll have to rely on your wisdom to choose something that doesn't expel me from your bed."

"I wouldn't want that, would I?" she smiled and wrapped her arms around him as he picked her up.

* * *

They landed in the shadows at the Tiber shore and walked the short distance to a garden restaurant. Natalie admired the many lanterns that were fixed on ropes between the trees, creating a very romantic illumination. A small brass band was playing slow songs to which several couples danced on the dance floor.

Natalie selected a seafood salad while Lacroix ordered a bottle of chianti.

"Are there any places like the Raven?" she wanted to know.

"You mean goth bars?" Lacroix inquired amused.

"I mean bars catering to your kind," Nat said in a whisper.

"Of course there are," he replied.

"Are we going to visit one?" she asked curiously.

"Have you already grown tired of me that you wish to expand your circle of immortal acquaintances?" Lacroix returned the question with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I was just thinking that it's not fair that you have to watch me eat every evening without getting anything yourself."

"How thoughtful of you," he breathed and reached for her hand. "The knowledge that I'll partake later from your precious bounty is solace enough."

Natalie gazed deeply into his eyes and felt her desire already rising.

"However," he said and raised her hand to his lips in order to slice her thumb on his fang. "To make you feel better, I'll join you on this excellent wine," he continued, while he squeezed several drops of blood from her wound into his wineglass. Then he raised it in a toast. "A votre santé."

Natalie was too stunned to react immediately. "There won't be much santé left if you keep doing that," she scolded finally and joined into the toast.

"Delicious as always," he commented after he had savoured a sip.

* * *

"Would you care to dance?" Lacroix asked after Natalie had finished her meal. She put her napkin aside and took his hand. She enjoyed herself thoroughly and clung to him as he led her expertly through a slow dance. When the song was over, they lingered in the shadows of a tree, locked into a deep kiss.

"Would you like to go home now?" Lacroix asked softly.

"Yes," Natalie replied, her heart pounding wildly in anticipation.

* * *

When Natalie opened her eyes in the morning, the room was spinning around her. Groaning she tried to sit up, but it only got worse.

"Are you not well?" Lacroix's voice broke through the fog in her head.

"Everything's spinning in my head," she said.

"It's still early. It's probably due to lack of sleep," Lacroix remarked.

"Lack of blood is more likely. We must stop, Lucien. You can't keep taking my blood at this pace."

"Did you not enjoy our encounter?" he asked.

"That's not the point," she argued. "You must give me time to recover."

He leaned over her and regarded her solemnly. "There is a way to overcome the limitation of your mortal body," he suggested.

Natalie knew exactly what he meant and shrank away from his proximity. "No, no, no, no, no," she refused determinedly. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Lacroix inquired.

"I'm not ready for that step. Besides, you have a certain reputation concerning the treatment of your children. I think I'll pass."

"Would you prefer Nicholas to do it?" he asked with a slight frown.

Natalie swallowed. She was familiar with the intimacy by now that went along with being bitten. The thought of experiencing that with Nick made her uncomfortable. She felt strangely vulnerable at the thought of granting him insight into her deepest being.

"I think not," she stammered, ashamed of how the mere mention of his name caused the blood to flush her cheeks. "I'd just like to stay as I am, even if it means putting you on hold for a while."

"You're still enamoured with him," Lacroix observed and brushed a stray hair from her face. "What makes you so sure that he harbours any feelings in return?"

"He kept sending flowers," she said.

"Ah, yes, red roses on your birthday, along with a printed card. Tell me, Natalie, have you never found it odd that it wasn't signed?"

Nat sat up in bed and stared at him, her giddyness forgotten. "You're awfully well informed," she remarked, suspicion evident in her voice.

"Nicholas was never good at remembering important dates," Lacroix shrugged.

"You sent the flowers?" she asked in amazement. "Why on earth did you let me believe they were from Nick?"

"I was not sure if any gift from me would be welcome. Only when I discovered your interest in my past did I dare to hope that you were not indifferent to my presence in your life."

Natalie was speechless. On the one hand she was intrigued that Lacroix had acted with such consideration, on the other hand she was shocked that Nick had obviously completely banned her from his mind.

"I'm at a loss, Lucien. I don't know what to say," she said at last.

"Say yes, and I will show you what it truly means to share all of what I am," he breathed and caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

"No," she shook her head when he released her. "But I'd like to know you better. Show me where you come from. Take me to Pompeii. It's not far from here, is it?"

He stared at her like she had requested the impossible. "No," he said.

"No, it's not far, or no, you won't take me there?" Natalie asked uncertainly.

"It's about a two and a half hour drive and no, I won't take you there," he replied.

"Whyever not?" Nat wanted to know.

"That place is not for public consumption," he stated.

"It's a tourist site! Can anything get more public?" Nat returned.

"Unfortunately. That doesn't mean I have to support this by taking you there. I haven't even been there with Nicholas."

"And you won't tell me why?" Natalie prodded.

"It's a very private matter and no one has the right to intrude."

"Private? Excuse me, you take my blood every night, unveiling my deepest secrets, and I don't have the right to uncover yours?"

"I will not discuss this any further," Lacroix ended the argument.

"Fine, then I'll go there on my own. This is my vacation, after all. I can spend it as I please. We'll have to stay apart for a while anyway."

"And if I won't let you go?" he asked darkly.

Natalie resisted the urge to shiver. "Then I'll take the next plane heading for Toronto," she replied instead and moved from the bed.

* * *

She went into her room and started to pack an overnight bag. When she had showered and dressed, she headed downstairs and searched for a phone book. She opened the yellow pages and scanned the pages advertising car rentals. Opting for a familiar brand, she lifted the receiver and dialled the number.

"Hi, yes, do you speak English?" she asked after the call had been answered. "Good, I need a car for two or three days --- Hello?"

The connection was suddenly broken and she jumped slightly as she discovered a familiar hand on the cradle. Furious about the interruption, she turned around, but stopped short as Lacroix held out a pair of keys to her.

"There's a car in the garage. You'll find it familiar," he said.

Natalie looked surprised, but took the keys from him. "Thank you," she said, reaching for her bag and moving towards the door.

"When you leave the highway and follow the Via Plinio, there's a small hotel on the lefthand side which you may find suitable should you decide to stay overnight," Lacroix added.

Natalie nodded and stepped into the midday sun. She opened the garage and gasped in surprise as she caught sight of a familiar green car.

"He kept the Caddy?" she asked in delight.

"Nicholas tends to be awfully sentimental at times," Lacroix answered from the shadows of the porch.

Natalie placed her bag into the trunk and sat down behind the wheel. After adjusting the seat, she started the engine and pulled out of the garage. She raised her hand to wave at Lacroix, but found the door already closed and the ancient nowhere in sight.

* * *

After driving for an hour and a half, Natalie pulled into a service station in order to grab a short meal. Before she resumed her journey, curiosity prompted her to search the glove compartment for the car's registration. She finally found it stuck behind the driver's shade. The car was registered to a Dottore Nicolas Cattani. So that was indeed his current name, she smiled and started the engine.

* * *

When she left the highway, she recognized the hotel Lacroix had recommended and decided to check in there before setting out to explore the area. She booked a room for two nights and went upstairs to freshen up a bit. As she stepped on her balcony, she gasped in amazement. In the distance she could make out the glittering blue of the Gulf of Naples and to her left lay the ancient ruins of Pompeii with Mount Vesuvius looming in the background. A warm breeze coming from the Mediterranean caressed her face and Natalie couldn't remember having seen such beautiful scenery elsewhere.

Since it was already late in the afternoon, Natalie decided to postpone her sightseeing to the next day and settled down in a chair on her balcony, enjoying the sun.

In the evening she went downstairs into the adjacent taverna for a meal and returned to her room after a short walk through the neighborhood.

Later, when she was lying in her bed, her thoughts returned to Lacroix. She wondered if she would ever comprehend the enigma the man represented. First he dragged her to Italy, playing gracious host and tour guide, but when it came to confronting his personal neck of the woods, he refused to share it with her. She didn't understand him, but she hoped to gain some more insight into his being when visiting the excavations in the morning.

* * *

After a breakfast consisting of honeyed toast and coffee, Natalie parked the car near the train station and entered the ancient city through the Antiquarium. She bought an English guide book and looked around the museum first.

It was already afternoon when, after a snack at the museum's coffee shop, she set out to explore the city itself. She was amazed at how well everything was preserved. In the museum there had been an exhibit about the preservation of the bodies that had been found. While the actual bodies were long decomposed, the scientists had filled the resulting cavities in the ash layer with plaster. So they had gained a perfect reproduction of the victims.

Natalie was fascinated at the accuracy the plaster forms conveyed. Often the terror was plainly visible on their faces as they were flash frozen in their moment of doom. Natalie shivered slightly as she stared at another domestic scene in one of the many houses. The figures represented a child cradled in the embrace of a woman. She suddenly felt like an intruder who had no business poking into the lives of these people.

When Natalie stepped out of the house, darkness had already descended on the ruins. She couldn't believe that she had spent an entire day walking the streets. Looking around, she realized that most of the tourists had already left the site. Only here and there she heard the hushed murmur of scattered visitors.

A lone figure remained in the middle of the cross roads. From afar she wasn't sure if it was a man or one of the many statues. But as she drew nearer she stopped in her tracks as she recognized him.

"Are you satisfied with the work your fellow scientists have achieved, Doctor?" Lacroix almost spat.

Natalie advanced until she stood in front of him. She eyed the white rose in his hand, but when he made no move to give it to her, she replied, "It's amazing how well everything is preserved."

"Yes, I expected that you might see it that way," he said sarcastically.

"I don't understand why you're so angry, Lucien. If this is the place where you lived, aren't you glad that it's still there so that you can visit it any time you like?"

"It was left in peace for over sixteen hundred years, forgotten by civilizations and historians alike. And it should have remained so. But then, in the middle of the eighteenth century, it was rediscovered and a hundred years later scientists began the campaign to unearth it completely."

While Lacroix talked they had walked down the lane and entered one of the larger villas. Natalie followed him as he passed the hall that was dominated by the typical impluvium and stepped into a smaller room at the back of the house.

"To you these are just plaster prints of unfortunate victims," he said, gesturing around. "But to me, they are much more."

Natalie swallowed as he bent down and placed the rose beside the figure of a woman.  
"You knew her?" she stammered.

"Yes," he said, barely audible.

"Who is she?" Natalie asked intrigued.

"The woman I loved when I was mortal. The mother of my child."

Natalie stared at him in shock. "Oh, god, I had no idea. That's terrible." Tears sprang to her eyes. She looked around frantically, afraid that they would find this child he had mentioned as well.

Lacroix stood and regarded her with a piercing glare. "That's what I was trying to tell you," he said and left the room. He waited until she had caught up with him in the hall.

"On the eve of the eruption there was a great feast held here in my honour because I had just returned from successfully defeating the Gauls," he explained. "It was a long evening. The next morning – I was barely sober – all hell broke loose."

"But you escaped," Nat said.

"Yes, I escaped, while there was death and destruction all around me. And the hot ash rained down, and one by one my friends died as they choked on the poisonous air."

Natalie closed her eyes. "What happened to the child you mentioned?" she asked quietly.

Lacroix regarded her a long moment and Natalie feared what the answer might be. "She also escaped," he finally said, causing her to sigh in relief.

She wanted to know more, but there was something in his face that kept her from asking further questions. She knew he had already opened up to her more than he had probably ever done before. She understood now why he had been so reluctant to visit the place. She was content with that, although some things still remained obscure. She knew that at some point he had been brought across, but how, when and by whom remained an enigma.

* * *

They returned to Natalie's hotel room in silence, where he sat down in an armchair. Natalie secured the blinds and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When she reentered the room, he was still sitting there, staring at nothing in particular.

"Lucien," she called softly.

He pulled out of his reverie and turned his head towards her.

"I'm here if you need me," she offered and held out her hand.

"I thought you preferred to keep me at a distance for the time being," he replied.

"Not when you need me. Let me help you chase away the shadows."

As he took her hand, she pulled him from his seat and led him to her bed. She kissed him tentatively at first, but the moment their lips touched, he devoured her mouth hungrily and took over the lead. He brushed her robe from her shoulders and covered her bare skin with fiery kisses. He paused only shortly to take off his own garments, then he joined her on the bed, covering her body with his own.

Sensing his need, Natalie wrapped her legs around his waist and received him with joy. He took her with strong, almost desperate strokes, each of them bringing her closer towards the edge. She pressed his head onto her neck, longing for his bite. And when it came, she contracted violently around him, feeling his own climax rocking through him in sync.

But while he was drinking from her, she saw pictures in her mind, like a slide show. She recognized the house she had visited today, but it wasn't a ruin. People clad in togas moved around, gathered around a marble bust that bore a likeness to Lucien. Then she saw a beautiful woman with raven hair and the flash of a young girl. Abruptly the pictures broke off and she felt Lacroix's tongue gently licking over her neck.

"That was amazing," she gasped, quite out of breath. "What happened? I never saw such things before." She had sensed emotions when he took her blood, but never received any clear images like tonight.

"I usually block the transmission of images. It tends to drive mortals who cannot deal with them insane."

"And you think I can deal with them?" she asked.

He gave her a teasing smile before he answered. "I think you are already insane, Doctor Lambert. Or you wouldn't have given yourself to me in the state I was in tonight. I could have killed you."

"But you didn't. I trust you, Lucien," she said and added hesitantly, "And I think I'm falling in love with you."

There was a flash of surprise seen on his face, before he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

"You think?" he asked teasingly, when she needed to breathe.

Grinning, she pulled him down on her lips again.

* * *

"Thank you," Natalie said as she woke in the late afternoon.

"For what?" Lacroix asked.

"For coming here and letting me see this side of you."

He frowned and sat up. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I mean it, Lucien. It makes you more human."

"Are you trying to insult me?" he asked, casting a doubtful look over his shoulder.

"No, I'm trying to explain why I'm falling in love with you," she said and smacked his head, before leaning forward to cover the back of his neck with kisses.

He reached for her hand and brushed his lips over the vein in her wrist. "A pity that you are so stubborn about remaining mortal. There's so much more I could show you."

Natalie withdrew her hand and moved from the bed. Assuring herself that Lacroix wasn't in the line of light, she opened the balcony door and stepped into the sunlight. Inhaling the fragrance of cypresses and olive trees, she turned around.

"I enjoy being in the sun," she said.

He had followed her as far as he could without exposing himself to the light. "You are beautiful in the sunlight," he admitted in an admiring voice.

"Thank you," she smiled and blushed.

"But you're even more beautiful by moonlight," he added and turned to vanish into the bathroom.

Natalie rolled her eyes and turned to watch the sunset.

* * *

"Would you like to stay here, or shall we return to Rome?" Lacroix asked when he emerged from the shower.

"Let's return to Rome," she said. "I've seen everything here, I guess."

After stopping at the taverna for dinner, Natalie climbed into the passenger seat and enjoyed the ride back. Instead of the highway, Lacroix took the scenic route along the coast. It was after midnight when they reached their destination. Natalie had fallen asleep during the last half hour and woke when he lifted her from the seat.

"Are we there?" she asked and laid her arms around his neck.

He carried her into the house and up the stairs, but stopped suddenly in midstep.

"Have you used my Caddy to impress a girl, Lucien?" a familiar voice spoke from the parlour.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This storyline is concluded in [Sealing Relations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/360444).


End file.
